general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Hayes (Josh Duhon)
Gail Baldwin (adoptive step) (paternal) | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Logan Houston Hayes was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was the son of Scott Baldwin and Jacqueline Hayes. Logan was played by actor Josh Duhon from 2007 to 2008. He was killed off with Lulu killing him in self-defense. Storylines Logan arrived in town to visit his old army buddy, Cooper Barrett. He started a flirtation with Lulu Spencer and Cooper's girlfriend Maxie Jones. After some investigation, Lulu came to suspect that Logan was the son of Scott Baldwin. Logan later admitted that he'd known Scott was his father since he was a kid, and said that Scott had ruined his family with a bad business deal years before. Because of this, Logan immediately clashed with Scott. In September, Logan and Scott agreed to a DNA test, which confirmed that Scott and Logan were indeed father and son. Since then, Scott and Logan started to improve their relationship. In early 2008, Scott and Logan's relationship appeared to be going well when Logan asked Scott about getting a job. However, their relationship deteriorated again when the file containing the DNA results for Georgie Jones' murder was stolen off the police commissioner's desk. Scott accused Logan of taking the file to blackmail Johnny Zacchara into staying away from Lulu, as Johnny was a suspect in Georgie's murder. Logan denied it, and angrily told Scott not to bother him again, and that he was glad that he had stayed out of his life as a child. Meanwhile, Logan had started to stalk Lulu, determined to win her back. On July 8, 2008, Lulu witnessed Logan attack Maxie Jones, who he blamed for his and Lulu's breakup. When Logan tried to explain to Lulu, he became violent and was killed when she stabbed him in self-defense, which Maxie, Johnny Zacchara and Claudia Zacchara (unwittingly) helped cover up. Scott was devastated and out for blood. He was the prosecutor in Johnny's trial for Logan's murder, despite being the victim's father. He used several dirty tricks to get Johnny the death penalty, including fraud by forging papers stating that Logan had been working undercover for the PCPD, and calling an unstable Lulu to the stand. Scott was outraged when Johnny was acquitted. When Scott discovers that Lulu was the one who killed Logan, he starts terrorizing her, sending her anonymous letters while she is in Shadybrook. He eventually goes to confront Lulu and threatens her with lethal injection when Lulu's mother, and Scott's childhood love Laura Spencer wakes up from a catatonic state to defend her daughter. In 2013, a now engaged Scott and Laura return to Port Charles, and Scott and Lulu agree to put the past behind them. Crimes Committed *Blackmailed his father, Scott Baldwin with the alliance of Maxie Jones and Cooper Barrett 2007 *Manhandled Carly Jacks 2007 *Rendered Johnny Zacchara temporarily unconscious 2007 *Grabbed Lulu Spencer (he put his hand over her mouth and wouldn't let her go) 2008 *Got into a fight with Johnny Zacchara 2008 *Attacked Maxie Jones and rendered her unconscious 3, 2008 *Attacked Lulu Spencer 7, 2008 Health and Vitals *Hit over the head with a flashlight by Lulu and rendered temporarily unconscious 5, 2007 *Shot in the leg during a cellar shootout 13, 2007 *Grazed in the shoulder with a bullet that was fired by Cooper Barrett 2007 *Assaulted by Milo Giambetti 19, 2007 *Assaulted by Nikolas Cassadine 28, 2007 *Held at gunpoint by Johnny Zacchara then by Lulu 4, 2007 *Tied up by Jerry Jacks' men 2008 *Rendered comatose after Lulu hit him in the head with a pipe wrench 19, 2008 *Had a seizure 20, 2008 *Died after Lulu stabbed him in the stomach during a struggle 8, 2008 Family tree External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Logan Hayes Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Zacchara mob family Category:Baldwin family Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional military veterans Category:2000s Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps